


Which Mercy?

by LeonaDawn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Forced Orgasms, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Vibrators, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDawn/pseuds/LeonaDawn
Summary: Everyone has an angel and a devil on their shoulder.(AKA: The one where Mercy clones herself for a birthday gift to Fareeha)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this post: https://murasaki-yuri.tumblr.com/post/148019398267/

Fareeha must have knocked back one too many beers, because she could have sworn she was seeing double. Before her stood Dr. Angela Ziegler: not once, but twice. But what made the situation truly outstanding was that neither Angela wore more than a piece of see-through lingerie.

The Angela on the left approached her, taking her hand tenderly. Her halo illuminated her soft skin, causing a heavenly glow, and her bright blonde hair had been freed from its usual ponytail, cascading down her back. “Happy birthday, Fareeha,” Angela whispered in her ear. She began to strip Fareeha’s shirt off, but Fareeha stopped Angela’s hands with her own.

“Explain,” she pointed to Angela’s doppelganger.

“You know what this is,” the second Angela spoke. Fareeha eyed her up and down, biting her lip as she did so. She recognized Angela’s black hair, horns, and tail instantly. She watched as the black-haired Angela approached her. A soft, small hand wrapped itself around the front of Fareeha’s neck. “Everyone has an angel and a devil on their shoulder. You can call me whatever you want… Except Mercy. You won’t be getting _any_ of that from me tonight.”

Fareeha swore as the devil let go of her neck. Just as quick as the evil Angela had begun to choke her, the good Angela’s lips were on her neck, kissing the bruises. “You can call me Mercy,” the soft-haired woman spoke from the crook of her neck. “I’ll be watching over you.”

Fareeha eyed both women in front of her, her mind momentarily wandering to the mechanics of it all: how the _hell_ did Angela do this? Before Fareeha could voice her concern, her attention was diverted to two pairs of hands ripping her clothing off of her body. Fareeha watched as Mercy followed Angela’s movements. Each time Angela pinched or rubbed or squeezed any part of Fareeha’s body, Mercy would follow with a soft, tender kiss to the area.

Angela roughly shoved Fareeha into the mattress. Mercy lowered herself gently next to Fareeha, and took the woman’s pert nipple in her mouth. Fareeha responded with a moan. Angela took to Fareeha’s other nipple, first pinching it hard, then biting down on it. Fareeha bucked her hips up, groaning as different sensations came from either side of her. She felt four fingers trail down her body, and watch as both women’s hands made their way down to Fareeha’s thighs. They spread her legs open. Angela thrust two fingers inside Fareeha with as little warning as her chokehold. Fareeha cried out, curling her toes. Mercy’s fingers were rubbing gentle ministrations on Fareeha’s clitoris in time with Angela’s fingers thrusting.

Fareeha looked into Mercy’s eyes, begging, “please press harder.” Mercy complied with a chaste kiss to Fareeha’s lips, putting more pressure on Fareeha’s clit. Angela’s fingers started moving faster, and Fareeha was whining with each thrust. Fareeha gripped the sheets with both hands, panting and bucking her hips wildly into their hands.

Just as Fareeha felt herself coming close to the edge, Angela’s fingers left her completely. Mercy was still stroking her clit, but it wasn’t enough.

“Pl-ease,” Fareeha croaked. “S-So close.” Angela laughed in her face, and tied Fareeha’s hands to the bed posts. Angela once again bit Fareeha’s nipples, eliciting loud moans from the woman. Fareeha watched as Angela walked away, then retrieved something from her medical bag. Angela approached Fareeha again, not speaking as she turned the vibrator onto its highest setting. She pushed Mercy off Fareeha, causing the tied-up woman to protest.

Angela pointed to the head of the bed, and Mercy scrambled to lay next to Fareeha. “ _Ich bin da,_ ” the blonde quipped to Fareeha.

Angela tied the blonde’s hands together, then to one bed post. Mercy eagerly spread, her right leg crossing over Fareeha’s left. Angela knelt between Mercy’s legs, and slid the vibrator inside the doctor with utmost ease. She let out a loud, high-pitched whine, and Fareeha moaned in response. She watched the vibrator slide in and out of Mercy, the sounds of her whimpers and cries filling the air.

“Mmm,” Mercy groaned, her head lolling back. “Almost.”

Angela chuckled as she pulled the vibrator from Mercy, and in one fluid motion, inserted it into Fareeha instead. Fareeha cried out, not expecting such a sudden increase in pleasure. She cursed under her breath and angled her hips upward. Angela worked her over, and it wasn’t long before Fareeha felt on edge again. She whimpered, trying to keep herself from admitting she was close. She didn’t want Angela to stop.

Fareeha let out a loud moan as she felt her orgasm approaching, and practically screamed when the vibrator left her. “Come on,” she whined. Angela slapped Fareeha across the face.

“You get to come when I say you get to come.” She punctuated her sentence by ramming the vibrator once more into Mercy.

Fareeha could feel Mercy’s legs shaking as Angela pounded the vibrator into her pussy. Mercy was moaning loudly, likely leaving little to the imagination of nearby people. Fareeha wanted nothing more than to touch herself, touch Mercy, touch _anything._ She could only sit and watch as Angela worked Mercy’s pussy over, fucking her feverishly with the toy and rubbing her clit. Mercy warned Angela that she was on edge, but much to both of their surprise, Angela continued pleasuring Mercy.

Mercy cried out as she came, body tensing. Angela pulled the vibrator out of Mercy in a quick motion, and Fareeha watched as Mercy squirted with each contraction of her muscles, soaking the bed and Angela. Mercy let out a pathetic whimper as Angela continued rubbing her clit, causing Mercy’s legs to shake.

“Please,” Mercy’s voice was rough. “It’s very sensitive.” Angela replaced her fingers with the vibrator, rubbing circles around Mercy’s clit. She pressed hard, watching Mercy’s face twist as the intense vibrations touched her raw, sensitive clit. “I can’t—“ Mercy whined. Fareeha sat up slightly, watching as Mercy’s chest heaved while Angela overstimulated her. Mercy cried out, bucking her hips up as she began to cum again. Angela didn’t let up, still pressing firmly on Mercy.

It continued like this for twenty minutes or so. Mercy was a babbling mess, her legs quivering and face bright red. Her bottom lip was bleeding from her biting it. Fareeha watched as Mercy took everything like a champ, longing to touch her pale, abused body. Mercy let out a low groan when Angela started to move the vibe on Mercy’s clit.

“One more,” Angela ordered Mercy. Mercy whimpered as the sensations wracked through her body. Every muscle in her body ached, and she relaxed into the mattress. She tried to focus on the pleasure that Angela was giving to her, but she was _so_ sensitive. “One more,” Angela repeated herself. Angela began fucking Mercy with the vibrator again, and Mercy cried out. The sensation was new, different than the idle buzzing on her clit. She rocked into the touch.

Fareeha pressed her thighs together, trying to get any sort of pressure on her clit. Angela had been focusing on Mercy the whole time, and was not helping Fareeha out in the slightest. Fareeha feared saying anything, however, in the case that Angela would do the same to her that she was to Mercy.

Fareeha’s attention was focused on Angela as she began rubbing circles on Fareeha’s clit. Finally getting the pleasure she so desperately needed caused Fareeha to start coming almost instantly, crying out as she did so. Angela allowed Fareeha a few moments to come down before she picked up the dildo again. She fucked Fareeha through two more orgasms, gingerly touching herself every so often.

Angela wordlessly untied the two girls after she was good and done with Fareeha. Mercy had fallen asleep, and Fareeha’s heart ached momentarily, seeing her lover curled up drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids.

“Take me now,” Angela spoke in Fareeha’s ear. “Make me feel good. That’s an order.” Fareeha tossed Angela down into the mattress, and tied her hands in the same manner she did to Mercy. Angela growled as Fareeha did so. Fareeha located the vibrator, which was still on its max setting, and began to tease Angela with it. Angela was still wearing underwear, and Fareeha traced the lace designs on her panties with the tip of the vibrator.

Fareeha hooked her finger on the side of Angela’s panties, and moved them to the side. She inserted the vibrator into Angela, and began fucking her harshly and erratically with it. Angela was coming undone within minutes, whining Fareeha’s name as the taller woman worked her over.

Mercy whimpered as she came to, rolling over to see Fareeha railing Angela. She smiled and began tweaking the devil’s nipples. Angela whined under the touch of both girls, her hips bucking erratically into Fareeha’s touch. Fareeha slid the vibe from Angela, replacing it with her fingers. She stroked Angela’s g-spot while rubbing her clit with her thumb, and chuckled as Angela started to come again. Her soft cries filled the air, echoing throughout the room.

Spent, Angela collapsed into the mattress. Fareeha turned off the vibrator and tossed it to the side, untying Angela’s hands. Fareeha fell into the bed as well, pulling Mercy down with her. She lay sandwiched between the two Angelas, already fast asleep on her chest.

"Happy birthday to me," Fareeha whispered softly, a smile tugging the corners of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was confusing. i wrote it in one sitting and i didn't get it proofread. also this was an unrealistic amount of orgasms but i really don't care :^)


End file.
